


Flight

by allnura



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Lexie Grey deserved so much better, Lexie still dies, Mentioned Slexie, Other, Spoilers for 8x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnura/pseuds/allnura
Summary: Lexie Grey did not want to die.or)Lexie’s perspective after the place crash.





	Flight

All Lexie felt was excruciating pain. It travelled its way up her waist to her chest; she couldn’t even feel her legs anymore. It felt like the whole world was pushing its weight unto her, crushing her. Pools of her own blood were spilled around, and she could see the torn remnants of one of her shoes a few feet a way. Smoke filled the air, and she could distantly hear a loud scream that never seemed to end.

She wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to close them and breathe her final breath and just let death take her. She could already feel herself slipping away slowly, and each second that passed she knew she was getting closer and closer. She would be able to see her mother again, and George, waiting for her in the sweet hereafter.

But Lexie didn’t want to see them. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to live. She wanted to be there to watch Zola and Sofia grow up. She wanted to become an amazing and accomplished neurosurgeon just like Derek. She wanted to be with Mark and be happy, and if she died right now she would never know how he felt.

“I want to live.” Lexie whispered to herself, and a surge of motivation poured into her. She reached her hand down to pull on her seatbelt, before loudly banging it on a part of the plane. She could do this. She just had to hold on a little while longer. Just a few more hours. Then, surely, she would be saved. 

Lexie Grey did not want to die.


End file.
